Kazoku ga aru
by The Lord of Lucifer
Summary: bagaimana jika shinigami disuruh merawat para murid ALICE ACADEMY sebagai sebuah keluarga...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Always Tite Kubo..**

**Genre : Romance/Family**

**Kazoku ga aru**

**Karya The Lord of Lucifer**

Siang hari di Soul Society,

Ichigo yang sedang ngelanjor (**nge**lamu**n** **jo**rok) dibawah pohon didatangi kupu-kupu neraka

"Bagi seluruh mahluk (?) yang mendapat pesan ini harap segera berkumpul ke kantor pusat divisi 1 dalam waktu 5 menit"

Mendengar itu Ichigo segera bershunpo ke tempat tujuan.

Kantor Pusat Divisi 1

Saat Ichigo datang sudah ada Rukia,Soifon,Orihime,Hitsugaya,Hinamori,Ulquiorra dan Ggio.

"Loh?! Yamamoto-taichou! Kok mereka ada disini sih?1"tanya Ichigo sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Ulquiorra dan Ggio.

"Hohoho…kalian sengaja kukumpulkan untuk menjaankan misi uji coba yang bernama 'Kazoku Ga Aru'!

"APPUA?!"Teriak semuanya sedangkan Ulquiorra hanya membuka mulutnya sedikit lalu menutupnya kembali.

"Ya! Kalian akan dipasangkan dan diberi pinjaman anak (?).Lalu juri akan menilainya 1 tahun lagi"

"Maksud Shoutaichou kami diuruh jadi orang tuabohongan sampai 1 tahun?" Hitsugaya kebingungan secara dilebih pantes jadi anak.

"Betul sekali cucuku!"

"Nah sekarang kalian ambil kertas ini dan lihat gambarnya. Kalau sama berarti itu pasangan kalian."kata Aizen tiba-tiba muncul dalam baju gambar pelangi (yang menandakn dia bahagia) sambil menyodorkan kotak kardus Indomie. Dasar gak modal!

Dan inilah hasilnya….

Ichigo&Rukia mendapat kertas warna oren kosong

Soifon&Ggio dapet kertas warna merah gambar api

Orihime&Ulquiorra dapat kertras warnaungu gambar mesin

Hitsugaya&Hinamori dapat kertas krem gambar kelinci

"nah karena kalian sudah dipasangkan inilah anak kalian…"Aizen tiba-tiba ngomong ala Choky Sitohang di Take me Out sambil membuka pintu. Lalu masuklah 4 anak yang manis-manis

Ichigo dan Rukia didekati anak berkuncir 2 yang manis

"kya…!kawai! namamu siapa?"tanya Rukia gemas,Ichigo hanya SWT.

"Mikan,namaku Mikan Sakura"jawab Mikan polos. Lalu merekapun berpelukan.

Disisi Soifon

"namamu siapa?"tanya Soifon.

"Natsume Hyuga"

"anak ini keren"bisik Ggio

Disisi Orihime

"namamu siapa?"tanya Orihime ramah.

"Hotaru Imai"jawab Hotaru dingin sedingin Ulquiorra

Ulquiorra hanya diam.

Disisi lainnya

"namamu siapa?"tanya hinamori gugup.

"Luca Nogi"Luca juga sama gugupnya,Hitsugaya tersenyum senang entah karena apa…

Bagaimanakah kelanjutannya?tuggu di chap selanjutnya kalo ada…dan jangan lupa reviewnya ya!(maksa)……TBC…..


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Always Tite Kubo..**

**Genre : Romance/Family**

**Kazoku ga aru**

**Karya The Lord of Lucifer**

Ichigo dan shinigami lainnya sudah bertemu dangan calon anak bohongan mereka. Saat inimereka sedang beristirahat sampai para '**juri**' datang. Dan karena Author sedang bosan melihat Chara Bleach jadi pada Chap Kkali ini akan didominasi oleh Chara gakuen alice.

Mikan yang sangat bahagia dengan adanya misi uji coba ini sedang mencoba membanggakan Ichigo & Rukia pada teman-temannya.

"Hota…ru…"

"apa?"

"kau sudah mengenal orang tua –palsu- ?bagaimana mereka?"

"kau dulu yang menjelaskan tentang oang tua-palsu-mu?"jawab Hotaru malas.

"oh,baiklah.(kelihatan sekali dia sangat inginmelakukan hal itu). Mereka itu sangat baik! Otousan namanya Ichigo Kurosaki sedangkan kaasan namanya Rukia Kuchiki. Lalu lalu…mereka sangat baik-tentu saja- walau Otousan terlihat galak tapi dia itu baikloh…-aku tau dari kaasan-!"Mikan sangat bersemangat hingga membuat yang lain swt.

"kalau aku sih tidak mendapat orang tua bodoh sepertimu polkadot! Ayah bernama Ggio Vega sedangkan ibu bernama Soi Fon dan mereka…."

"sama egoisnya denganmu"potong Mikan dingin karena dia marah dihina bodoh oleh Natsume.

"tapi menurutkukarena karakter kalian memang coco dengan karakter orang tua kalian"pada akhirnya dan selalu Luca yang melerai konfilk diatara mereka.

"lau bagaimana denganmuLuca? Sakura telah berubahmenjadi power rangers salah maksudku menjadi Sakura Kurosaki-meskipun gak enak didenger-dan Natsume menjadi Natsume Vega…"

"kau saja duluan Imai,ladiest first"

"tapi meurutku angka 3 itu bawa sial makanya kau saja yang lebih dulu"

"tapi…baiklah. Otousan namanya Htoushiro Hitsugaya dan Kaasan namanya Momo Hinamori. Mereka baik."

"oohh…"jawab semua exept Hotaru.

Sekarang semua menatap Hotaru dangan pandangan penasaran

'pasti ada yang gakberes nih…'batin mereka

"kalau aku akan menadi Hotaru Schiffer…"jawab Hotaru pelan.

"apa?bacanya apa?"tanya Mikan bego.

"dasar baka bacanya Silver!"omel Natsume gak kalah bego (dibantai Natsume FC)

"salah bacanya Schiffer. Nama ibuku Orihime Inoe dia baik tapi bodoh,tapi kalau ayahku satu hal yang kutahu dia tidak bodoh-coz dia diem mulu jadi senenernya gak tau-"jawab Hotaru masih dingin.

"bukannya dia sama denganmu Imai"balas Luca menyindir.

"Mungkin. Oh ya kalian sudah tau siapa jurinya? Mereka itu Hiruma bersaudara,lalu Hyuzusa Kuroyuki dan Hime Uguisu, dan para pembantunya(?)"

Mereka hanya diam hingga…

"Lihat ITU mereka!"teriak mikan menunjuk.

"bukannya itu kumpulan tahi kerbau?"ytanya Natsume menahan tawa.

"bukan yang disebelahnya donk!"lanjut Mikan makin galak. Tumben

Saat semua melihat jurinya tidak ada yang sanggup berbicara karena terpukau oleh senjata tajam yang dibawa salah satu juri. Bagaimanakah kisah seanjutnya?akankah mereka mati dibunuh juri (?) tunggu di chap selanjutnya kalu ada…DAN JANGAN LUPA REVIEWNYA!

TBC


End file.
